


Russia, Prussia, And the Cold

by Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM talk, Fluff, Hypothermia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, blanket scenario, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia can be a terrifying Nation to deal with in a fight. Russia handled it by making him face a blizzard unprepared until he felt ready to face him again. Now he has to clean up afterwards and hopefully Prussia will forgive him for it.</p><p>Fluff piece, happens after "When Prussia Is Not Making War."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russia, Prussia, And the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is just fluffy-happy-bullshit. General talk of violence, mostly talk about consent and BDSM and things within an established relationship.
> 
> I swear this wasn't written to be a tract on proper aftercare, I was trying to write for a kink of mine and yeah.
> 
> I don't even know my brain anymore.

Ivan rubbed the bruise off his cheek as he walked away from Poland's bedroom door, not looking forward to getting downstairs to check on Prussia where he'd left him, locked outside.

It had taken longer than he thought to deal with Poland and he was worried now. If Prussia had wandered off, it could be hours for him to find him and Prussia was still not well - certainly not well enough for the blizzard raging outside. Ivan opened the door and to his relief, Prussia was there curled up away from the driving wind against the doorjamb. Ivan picked him up and shut the door again, trying to keep him steady in spite of him being stiff with cold. 

He wasn't really responding either. 

Ivan pulled off his coat and wrapped Prussia in it before he went upstairs and began to run a bath. He sat down with Prussia in his lap, debating if he should start undressing him now or after. 

He knew already what he needed to do, he just was unsure about doing it to Prussia. He'd locked him outside because he knew he could never win a true fight with him, but now he had to deal with it. 

Prussia had at least warmed up enough to relax. Ivan pulled of his clothes but left his binder, unsure if he would be okay with Ivan taking it off him or not. It wasn't much fabric, it wouldn't make that big of a difference now that he was inside. He lowered him into the bath and knelt beside the tub to hold him up so he didn't sink below the water. Prussia gasped at the heat and clung to his arm with sudden fierceness and a confused stare.

“Russia?” he gasped. “What the Hell?”

“You were cold. You needed to warm up.”

Prussia stared at him and slowly subsided into the water. “Fuck you.”

“I'm sorry.”

Prussia looked up at him warily from the water, sunk to his chin but not pulling away from Ivan's arm. “You were dealing with a fight, you weren't unreasonable.”

“I did not mean to leave you out there as long as I did.”

Prussia shrugged. Ivan was unsure if he'd just rolled his eyes or not and didn't wish to ask.

“Do you want to take off your binder, to let it dry? I should get you some dry clothing.”

“I'd just just get out of the wet and cuddle with you if that's okay.”

Ivan ducked his face against the heat. “I just threw you outside into the snow.”

“And I'd just broken your coffee table. There's worse ways to break up a fight.”

“I was not certain you would accept that.”

Prussia grunted and fumbled at the tie on his binder, struggling with the wet knot. Ivan didn't offer to help until Prussia dragged his hand over with a muffled growl. Ivan managed to get the knot undone and pulled the laces out so he could just unwrap the cloth from his chest. Prussia leaned forward over his knees after that was done and sighed. 

“So, are you doing this to avoid sleeping with me to warm me up or is this just so I'm not freezing cold against your skin?”

“We can go lie in bed if you wish.” 

“Thanks.”

Ivan hung up the rest of Prussia's clothes before he helped him stand up and dry off, supporting most of his weight as the smaller Nation was still quite cold and shaky. Once he was dry, Ivan wrapped him in a towel and carried him to his bedroom to tuck him under the blankets. He grabbed another one out of the closet to add on top of the bed, then stripped to his boxers himself before joining him. 

For his part, Prussia dragged himself weakly on top of Ivan's chest and clung to him, his head tucked halfway under the blankets as well. Ivan stroked his back.

“You're not angry with me?” Ivan asked.

“No,” Prussia mumbled. “I'm okay. I know what you were doing. As long as you take care of me afterwards, I don't mind most any way you might handle it if I get into a fight you have to break up.”

“Is there a way you'd prefer I break up the fight?”

Prussia tilted his head to look up at him and just snorted. “Not really. I mean, I'd rather you not break any bones, I'm not healing as fast as you are yet.”

Ivan growled. “I would never intentionally break your bones.” 

“Yeah, well, I know accidents happen so just don't actually try it... Um, you could tie me up. Gag me. Choke me unconscious. Beat me up until I stop.”

“I would not want to hurt you like that.”

“You're trying to stop a fight, not be nice to me. Once the fight's over, you can be nice and I'd like that, but I'm a jerk when I'm battle high, I get it. Throwing me out into a blizzard was a good choice to make me stop.” Prussia turned his head to kiss the curve of Ivan's chest. “And now we're cuddling and you're making sure I'm okay, so all's good.”

“Is this that important to you? That I'm holding you now?”

Prussia was silent for a moment, then he sighed. “It's pretty important, yeah. I mean, mostly it just reminds me – and you, I'd hope – that you weren't hurting me just to hurt me, or just because you were angry, but because it was something done for a reason we can both agree was a good idea. If I don't like why you did it, I'm not gonna want to cuddle after, but since I agree I needed a time out, I do. Does that make sense?”

“I think so.” Ivan ran his fingers through his damp hair. “You like violence. I'm not sure I understand it, but I will keep that in mind.”

“Mmm, I don't need it all the time. I like this too.” Prussia rubbed his face over his chest again with a content noise. “Sex helps with warming up too, doesn't it?”

Ivan laughed softly and shook his head. “I am not in the mood, Prussiya.”

Prussia whined a little, but subsided against him again. “Alright. Another time. Maybe we can do this just for fun.”

Ivan scoffed softly and cupped Prussia's waist. “You have a very strange idea of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I recall, warm (not hot) baths and body-heat are among the best treatments for hypothermia, but don't quote me on that I didn't actually look them up again before writing this and honestly I doubt Ivan would be up on the newest information of how to treat it anyways.
> 
> Please don't go getting hypothermia just to cuddle people, it's probably a bad idea.
> 
> And, for those who haven't read When Prussia is Not Making War, yes, I write Prussia as trans male who Ivan knows dislikes having his chest touched hence his hesitance over doing anything with his binder. (It's probably a good idea to remove binders before doing medical care for human beings, btw, regardless of dysphoria.)


End file.
